Addiction
by Cougarfang15
Summary: He was an addiction. My friends said he was bad for me but my heart said otherwise. I couldn't seem to get away from him or give the nights like these up.ONESHOT SasuSaku


**Hey. I haven't written in a while and I was working on this before I left for my dads but didn't finish it. So now, I'm restarting it on a wordpad document. No spell check and a lot of things are weird on this thing so bear with me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Never have never will!**

**Dedicated to and inspired by my friend Blake. **

**Sakura's POV**

I laughed as Naruto sneezed sending ramen everywhere.

"Naruto!" He looked at me with an innocent puppy face then smiled.

"Aw Sakura-chan, I'm sorry I'll clean it up. Dattebayo!"

I smiled as he quickly got up from my table, set his dish in the sink and searched for the towels. He was so sweet Hinata was a lucky one thats for sure. He didn't always clean up after himself but put him in the room with a girl and he knew what chivalry was. He had definintaly changed since we were kids.

I turned as I heard a knock on the door and Naruto looked up. I glanced out the window and tried not to frown.

"Do I have to go?" He was behind me and watching me intently. I sighed and he nodded knowing the answer. "I'll go out the back then."

And I was alone.

Another knock. Well, almost alone.

I trudged to the door and slowly opened. He was there staring me down with his eyes.

Those irresistible eyes.

He said nothing but walked on in, slightly bumping me on the way in. He looked around for a moment and headed into the kitchen, probably smelling the ramen. The mess was still on the table and he frowned.

"He was here." I nodded silently standing in the center of the living room. He grumbled to himself and knowing where the towels where quickly grabbed them and began to wipe the table clean.

It was an uncomfortable silence for me, I was unsure of his feeling twords it though.

When he was finished he stood there with his obsidian eyes boring into mine.

"I'm hungry."

I nodded and moved to the kitchen.

"What do you want?" When he didn't answer I dug in the fridge for some leftovers and some tomatoes. While the leftovers were reheating I sliced the tomatoes and put them on a plate. He ate in silence but his eyes stayed on me and never strayed.

It was nerve racking to have him stare at me like that. I should have been used to it by now but those cold eyes always seemed to send a chill down my spine and make my body stiff.

"Sit," He commanded, as if he was talking to a dog.

I obeyed though.

He watched me until He was done but when I got up to take his plate he shook his head and put it away himself. He stood at the sink for a few minutes before turning.

"Go sit on the couch."

As if I was under a jutsu I obeyed. I sat and watched as he did the dishes, unable to protest at all.

I was so weak.

When he finished he came and sat next to me, with what a stranger would think was a smirk on his face.

But to me it was a smile and it meant he was somewhat satisfied.

The smirk disappeared, as did all emotion from his face and he began watching me again. He knew he was tearing me apart slowly. He did it all the time.

"What are you thinking?" He whispered. I could feel my whole face flush with colour. He knew damn well what I was thinking but he was going to make me say it.

"Kissing you." I whispered. He smirked and leaned over.

"If that is your request..." His lips pressed gently to mine and moved softly. He leaned over me, pushing me into the couch and placed his hands on my waist. My hands went into his hair, my favorite place to put them when we kissed. It was so soft. I moaned a bit I felt his smirk.

He was an addiction. My friends said he was bad for me but my heart said otherwise. I couldn't seem to get away from him or give the nights like these up. He wasn't perfect to them but he was to me. I was his and no one else would ever be able to take me. He had staked his claim long ago.

He pulled away and sat up, the cocky smirk still on his face.

Such a cocky bastard.

"I'm staying the night here." I nodded.

"Do you want my bed?" He looked at me solemly.

"Don't be stupid. If you don't want me to sleep in the bed with you I'll take the couch."

And I believe that was his way of giving me a choice.

"I trust you."

And that was my way of saying I love you but don't do anything stupid.

**Well I wrote it all in one sitting so obviously its short. I'm a little rusty and there was no spell count but I think I did ok**

**Tell me what you think though, I love reviews. They make me want to write more. And I'm taking any ideas or requests for stories too :)**

**R&R PLZ!**


End file.
